1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic precipitation technology and, in particular, to an electrostatic precipitator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrostatic precipitator clean exhaust gas by applying a high voltage between two electrodes (+) and (−) which causes particles in the exhaust gas to be deposited on the (+) electrode. For a constant voltage, the electrical resistance between the electrodes of (+) and (−) varies with the quantity of particles in the exhaust gas. When the resistance is changed in normal operation range, dust precipitation efficiency may be impaired in some conditions. For example, an electrical short may occur at low resistance depending on the quantity of dust in the electrostatic precipitator and/or on the (+) electrode.
There currently exists a need to continuously conduct particle precipitation within the normal operation range irrespective of the quantity and size of the particles in the exhaust gas so as to improve dust precipitation efficiency.